


Make the North Great Again

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sansa sank to her knees, mouth already open and eager.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 73
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Make the North Great Again

Sansa sank to her knees, mouth already open and eager. Donald Trump's dick was already out and hard. She loved the sight of him sitting on her direwolf throne. She loved the sight of him with her crown on his head. But what she loved best was taking him into her mouth and savoring the tangy taste of him as the whole North watched. 

"Yes, that's my good girl," Donald purred as Sansa's mouth ran up and down the length of him. "Such a good girl."

At his words, Sansa sucked harder and harder. She couldn't imagine that dick would be this good. But this wans't just any dick. It was the dick of a true king. Even when he came in her mouth, she just swallowed it all, as she had done so, so, so many times before. Then she kept sucking and sucking until she felt him harden in her mouth again. Sansa had once thought she couldn't get enough lemoncakes. But she now knew her true addiction was Donald Trump's dick and the sweet cum it nurished her with.

Jon Snow watched the scene in horror. The home of his ancestors polluted by that orange man and his evil excuse for a sister. He didn't speak. He roared as he ran in, Longclaw in his hands. No one stopped him as he ran down the Great Hall, seeing Sansa's head bobbing up and down, faster and faster in the orange man's lap. Jon swung his sword as hard as he could.

Sansa's head went rolling across the floor, her mouth still open wide. At least she died doing what she loved: Sucking Donald Trump's dick.


End file.
